Many campers find that sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag, even with the aid of a pad or foam, is inherently uncomfortable. Further, when campers rise in the morning after sleeping on the ground, it is often with discomfort and stiffness, even if the ground is level.
Many campers look for various means to elevate objects for a variety of reasons, not just comfort. Tent quarters are often cramped and cluttered due to a camping objects, provisions and materials in the same space as sleeping bags and sleeping pads. Thus, campers have long sought a means to elevate some objects associated with camping inside a tent.
Hammocks have long been used for sleeping comfort. However, the condition of hammocks existing inside tents has not been suitably addressed to date. Thus, there is a long felt need for to provide additional comfort and space management inside tents.